Le Pont et la Riviere
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Discussions fraternelles, petits secrets et comportement compulsif.


**Titre : Le Pont et la Rivière  
Personnages :** Michael, Lincoln.  
**Prompt :** Ecrit sur prompt pour Alohomoraa dans le cadre du 3ème pbff-echange : un secret doit être révélé - une citation de Shakespeare qui ne soit pas issue de _Roméo et Juliette_ ou de _Hamlet -_ utiliser les mots affranchi, crapahuter et bonnet de nuit. Michael, autres personnages au choix.  
**Notes :** Les citations (péniblement) utilisées sont « Gémir sur un malheur passé et disparu est le plus sûr moyen d'attirer un nouveau malheur. » (_Othello_) et « Quel besoin y a-t-il qu'un pont soit plus large que la rivière ? Le nécessaire est toujours la plus juste des concessions. » (_Beaucoup de bruit pour rien_). Comme en caser une n'était pas assez compliqué, je me suis cru obligée d'en utiliser deux.

**-Lincoln-**

Gémir sur un malheur passé et disparu est le plus sûr moyen d'attirer un nouveau malheur. Et effectivement... Lincoln songe parfois qu'il est victime du syndrome du grand frère ignoré : Michael n'écoute jamais ce qu'il lui dit. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il ait parfois donné de mauvais conseils ou n'ait pas été capable de lui-même suivre les bons doit jouer.

oOo

Quand Michael avait trois ou quatre ans, Lincoln lui a dit « Reste assis et ne bouge pas. » Michael s'est levé, naturellement, est tombé et s'est ouvert la lèvre. Il y a eu des pleurs.

Quand Michael avait une quinzaine d'années, Lincoln lui a dit « Cette fille va te briser le coeur. » Michael s'est entêté, bien entendu, et quand il est rentré trois soirs plus tard, il s'est réfugié dans sa chambre sans un mot. Il n'a ouvert à Lincoln qu'après que celui-ci lui a assuré qu'il était passé par là et savait ce que c'était ; Linc a en outre promis qu'il ne dirait pas « Je ne te l'avais bien dit. » Même si Linc le lui avait effectivement bien dit.

Quand Michael avait une vingtaine d'années, Lincoln lui a dit « Tu devrais pas accepter ce job. » Michael a accepté ce job et... ouais, OK, sur ce coup-là, Lincoln s'est planté en beauté.

Quand Michael avait une petite trentaine d'années, Lincoln lui a dit « Laisse tomber, continue de vivre ta vie. » Michael n'a pas laissé tomber. Si bien qu'à présent, Michael marche comme un lion en cage dans la minuscule cellule que Lincoln occupe dans le couloir de la mort, et il est en train de lui foutre une putain de nausée. Comme si Lincoln avait besoin de voir son frère aller et venir dans sa cellule pour avoir la nausée. Comme si le souvenir de la chaise électrique sur laquelle il était assis quelques heures plus tôt, l'adrénaline qu'il n'a pas encore tout à fait évacuée et la sensation rémanente des liens en cuir autour de ses poignets n'étaient pas suffisants pour ça.

Michael est là depuis dix minutes, et ce sont dix minutes qu'il a passées à effectuer des allers retours entre la porte et le mur du fond. Les yeux fixés droit devant lui, ses lèvres bougeant en silence, oublieux de la cellule qui l'entoure et de Lincoln lui-même. Dans d'autres circonstances, Lincoln apprécierait peut-être l'ironie de la situation – le fait que Michael réalise à peine qu'il est là, alors que dans l'absolu, Michael est là pour lui.

Il l'a déjà vu comme ça. Des années plus tôt, il suffisait d'un événement exceptionnel pour le faire basculer. Au fil du temps, il a appris à anticiper les crises, à les contrôler et les éviter, mais Lincoln sait que la rechute est toujours possible. Michael n'est pas encore rentré en lui-même, enfermé dans son propre esprit, mais si personne ne fait rien, ça ne saurait tarder. Et ça donne envie à Lincoln de l'attraper et de le secouer. Pendant deux ou trois secondes, il éprouve un ressentiment sans pareil en pensant qu'il est celui qui aurait dû – et va peut-être effectivement – griller sur la chaise électrique, mais qu'il doit faire quelque chose s'il ne veut pas que Michael s'effondre.

« Michael... »

Pas de réponse. Il glisse un peu vers le bord du lit et tend la jambe devant lui – c'est tout ce qu'il a besoin de faire pour atteindre le mur en face et bloquer le chemin à Michael. Sauf que Michael ne remarque même pas l'obstacle, et Lincoln replie sa jambe avant que son frère ne fasse empirer les choses en se cassant la gueule.

« Michael ! » Il le saisit au vol par le poignet et l'immobilise de vive force. La peau est désagréablement froide et humide sous ses doigts, et il a l'impression de sentir les lignes et les à-plats des tatouages. Sa nausée s'intensifie – il ne pensait pas que c'était possible – et lui brûle la gorge.

« Assieds-toi. » Michael est raide et tendu, contracté ; il ne bouge pas et oppose une surprenante force d'inertie. « Assis ! » ordonne Lincoln en le tirant vers lui.

Pendant un instant, il reste immobile, et Lincoln pense qu'il va résister, peut-être se débattre. En fin de compte, il pivote d'un quart de tour sur lui-même et se pose sur le bord du matelas. Précautionneusement, prêt à se relever et à reprendre ses va-et-vient. Il tourne vers Lincoln un regard liquide et transparent, comme s'il ne le voyait pas, ou voyait au-delà de lui.

« Dis-moi quelque chose, » demande Lincoln. Michael le fixe et attend, parce qu'il imagine que ces quelques mots vont être suivis d'une question. « Dis-moi quelque chose que tu ne m'as jamais dit, insiste-t-il.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça. » Sa voix est presque normale, juste un peu distante. Il essaye de dégager son bras, sans succès. Lincoln le tient et ne le lâchera pas. « Je dois...

- Tu as bien cinq minutes. »

Il recule en travers du lit jusqu'à pouvoir s'adosser au mur, et il oblige Michael à faire de même. Quand ils sont assis là côte à côté, les jambes repliées et leurs lourdes chaussures s'enfonçant dans le bord du matelas, Lincoln insiste : « Dis-moi quelque chose. » puis comme il n'obtient pas de réponse : « OK, je commence, alors. »

Il réalise qu'il tient toujours Michael par le poignet et qu'il devrait sans doute le lâcher ; ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait aller quelque part. Il ne le libère pas, cependant, parce que si Michael en profitait pour se remettre à tourner en rond dans la cellule, il aurait du mal à ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

« Je savais que tu avais le béguin pour Barbara Bobassoba. » Michael ne réagit pas, les yeux fixés sur le mur. « Si je suis sorti avec elle, poursuit-il sans se laisser décourager, c'était pour ton bien. » Il y a une légère inspiration près de lui, comme une vibration émanant de Michael. C'est la seule réaction lui indiquant que son frère l'a entendu. « Tu sais pas ce qu'elle aurait pu te refiler... »

Sérieusement, Barbara n'était pas une fille pour lui. D'abord parce que Michael était un véritable bonnet de nuit, et que Barbara n'aimait rien tant que sortir jusqu'à point d'heure. Ensuite parce qu'elle était une garce – une divine garce, mais quand même, pas le genre de nana que Lincoln aurait souhaité pour son petit frère. Et enfin parce que...

« J'avais treize ans et elle en avait dix-sept, Lincoln.

- Tu sais pas ce qu'elle aurait pu te refiler – ou te prendre. »

Michael arbore toujours ce petit air supérieur qui donne parfois envie à Linc de lui coller une droite, mais il lève les yeux au plafond et l'ombre d'un sourire lui étire le coin des lèvres. Lincoln lui lâche le poignet.

« On doit réfléchir à la façon de...

- Ce n'est pas LJ qui a bousillé ta maquette de la Tribune Tower, » Lincoln l'interrompt-il.

Le vieux sommier couine péniblement quand Michael se redresse et essaye de se lever. Lincoln abat une main sur son épaule et le rattrape in extremis.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? lui demande Michael d'une voix presque plaintive. On n'a pas le temps, il faut...

- Parce qu'à un moment, il faut savoir s'arrêter.

- Je vais y arriver. Je t'ai promis de te sortir de là, et je...

- Je sais, affirme Lincoln, étonné de constater à quel point c'est vrai. Mais si les choses ne tournent pas exactement comme tu l'as prévu, on n'aura pas perdu ce répit. » Michael se laisse de nouveau aller contre le mur. « Donc... ce n'est pas LJ qui a bousillé cette maquette à laquelle tu tenais tant. »

Foutue maquette. Foutu Michael. Lincoln se souvient encore avoir crapahuté pendant une heure sur le sol du living room, à la recherche des morceaux, des pièces et de tous les petits machins qui avaient giclé et roulé un peu partout sous les meubles. Il avait envisagé d'essayer de tout remettre en place – pendant environ dix secondes. Il n'y avait vraiment que Michael pour comprendre quelque chose à ce truc.

« LJ n'avait même pas deux ans. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse seulement atteindre la maquette, dit finalement Michael avec un faible sourire.

- Les devoirs de maths supplémentaires que je te faisais faire... C'était pas pour t'entraîner pour la fac : je les revendais. »

Le sourire s'étire un peu.

« Ca m'a quand même permis d'entrer à la fac...

- Tu y serais entré même sans ça, crois-moi.

- ... et tu avais besoin de l'argent pour LJ. »

Lincoln marmonne dans sa barbe et se demande depuis quand Michael trouve des explications et justifications à tout ce qu'il a pu faire comme conneries. Non que ça ne s'est jamais produit : Michael a montré des signes d'inconditionnelle adoration fraternelle – quand il avait six ans. Au fil des ans et des imbécillités de son frère, il s'en est affranchi. S'en _était_ affranchi.

« Dis-moi quelque chose, » demande de nouveau Linc.

**-Michael-**

Quel besoin y a-t-il qu'un pont soit plus large que la rivière ? Le nécessaire est toujours la plus juste des concessions. Michael lance un coup d'oeil en biais à son frère et décide de lui donner juste le strict nécessaire pour le satisfaire et l'amener à réfléchir ; pendant ce temps, lui pourra se concentrer sur le Plan.

oOo

« La première fois que tu étais en prison... » Il marque une pause. « ... en prison, pas en maison de correction... je suis parti du foyer. J'avais tout prévu.

- Tout prévu pour quoi ? lui demande Lincoln sans comprendre.

- Pour que l'on s'échappe tous les deux. Je ne voulais plus... » Du bout de l'index, il trace machinalement la couture sur la jambe de son pantalon. « Je ne voulais plus que l'on se retrouve toi en prison ou dans un foyer, et moi dans un autre foyer ou dans une famille d'accueil. Je voulais... »

Il n'achève pas sa phrase parce que ce qu'il voulait est relativement évident, aller au bout de ses explications serait une perte de temps. Or, le temps est une denrée précieuse, bien que Lincoln semble avoir du mal à le comprendre.

« Et qu'est-ce qui a foiré ?

- Tu devais sortir le lendemain, j'avais prévu de venir te chercher. Je suis allé dormir chez Vee. Elle était furieuse. Je lui ai dit que si elle ne voulait pas me laisser entrer, ce n'était pas grave, un type dans Morgan Park avait proposé de m'héberger pour la nuit. » Lincoln se tourne vers lui et étire un sourcil. « Je crois que ça l'a mise un peu plus en colère.

- Sans blague ?

- Elle m'a donné une gifle.

- Tu me feras penser à la remercier pour ça.

- Pour quelqu'un d'aussi frêle, elle frappe fort, » fait remarquer Michael.

Lincoln se frotte machinalement la joue, avec la mine de qui a reçu son lot de gifles administrées par une jeune femme moins délicate qu'il pourrait y paraître de prime abord.

« M'en parle pas.

- Elle m'a envoyé me laver, elle m'a donné à manger et elle m'a installé pour la nuit. »

Cette information lui vaut un coup d'oeil soupçonneux.

« Où ça ?

- Dans sa chambre, sur un sac de couchage, Lincoln ! Peu importe. Le lendemain matin, quand je me suis réveillé, les services sociaux étaient là. Vee m'a dit qu'elle était désolée, mais qu'elle faisait ça pour nous – pour toi et pour moi. Que ça t'aurait attiré encore plus d'ennuis et que tu n'en avais pas besoin. Elle avait raison, bien sûr. » Il marque une pause et glisse sur le matelas jusqu'au bord du lit. « Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. »

Lincoln approuve d'un hochement de tête.

« Exact. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais avoir plus d'emmerdes. Toi, en revanche...

- Non, l'interrompt-il. Aujourd'hui c'est différent parce que je vais effectivement te sortir de là. »

Avec un demi-sourire, il se lève et recommence à marcher dans la cellule, tête baissée, mains jointes et doigts formant une arche. Il est concentré et entend à peine Lincoln quand celui-ci laisse échapper un « Nom de Dieu ! » exaspéré.

oOo

Il pense sincèrement qu'il a fait juste les concessions nécessaires pour traverser la rivière – et il n'entend pas, désormais, rester sur la berge et regarder le courant emporter en toute impunité ce qu'il a sacrifié.

-FIN-

20 novembre 2007-2 décembre 2007


End file.
